Twins on Lavana
by Stellar1
Summary: The beginning of the Twins series. April meets her twin sister. With the help from April' smother the Star Sheriffs defeats three Outrider Renegades in.
1. Part 1.

Twins on Lavana.  
Patr 1.

* * *

**© Copyright 1999 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])**

* * *

General White Hawk came in to the commander Eagle's office. "Good day sir."

"Please, come in. Sit down."

White Hawk came up to the commander's table, but didn't sit. "We've received a massage from 277th sector. It seems that the outriders built a base there. Bear rumours saying that this base is stronger and better hidden than any previous." Have sad the general.

"Yes, but 277 do not need our protection." Commander didn't sad anything more ignoring White Hawk's strange glances.

"How to say. If some of the planets haven't signed a treaty with us it doesn't mean that there is no people and they do not need our protection. And again, if outriders will manage to settle there, that sector and adjoining to it will go to them."

"And what do you suggest?" Commander surely knew well enough what White Hawk wants from him. And exactly this he didn't wont to do. A slight filling of disturbance appeared.

"To destroy the base…"

"And no one will do it better than Star Sheriffs." Continued for him commander Eagle. "But it is the first real vacation their having for the last 15 months. And Remrod is steal in maintenance."

"Even so Remrod is the fastes and maneuverable ship in whole flit! And its crew is the most trusted one." Adhered the general.

Farther involuntariness could mean distrust. But Commander Eagle decides to use his last ace. "I have an information that in 277th exist an another civilization, like ours but a higher one."

"What?" White Hawk was really surprised, "Where did you get this information?"

"One Fighter after an accident drifted there. They repaired not only the ship but also the pilot who was at the last range of extenuation. They sent him back, but sad that they do not need any other contacts with us. They allow him to live only after they was convinced that their location will stay in secret. And now imagine, what they will think if we'll send one of our ships? Perhaps it will be destroyed. And I'm sure that outriders afraid of them too."

"But we steal have our people in there!" the news was amazing, but he knew that something have to be don. 

"All right! It settled! The Star Sheriffs will go there as soon as they'll return from the leave." Commander Eagle stood up, meaning the end of discussion. 

"Commander, we need immediate actions." pushed the general.

_'Of course we need, but its April's 18th birthday soon. It would be wonderful to celebrate it together.'_

"Commander?" called White Hawk.

"Alright, inform the Star Sheriffs."

White Hawk bowed and went out. Eagle sat down in prostration. 

* * *

At the beginning of the next day April Eagle, Saber Rider, Fireball and Colt stood infront of the commander Eagle. Engineers worked all night to finish repairing Remrod.

"Bad news!" started the commander Eagle, "Outriders based in 277 sector. We are going to send most of our space ships there. You'll go first. You will have almost one week for intelligence. When other ships will cache you on, we'll start the operation of base elimination. Details you'll get on planet Arrow..."

"From general Wancoff?"

"Yes April. Go when Remrod will be finished. That's all."

Briefing was other. They started to get out.

"April, stay," sad commander. Then they were along, he asked, "Then are you planing to be through with Remrod?"

"I hope in one hover. I've just have to check…"

"Alright," graveled Eagle, "I wonted… " he smiled, "I know, it's a little bet early, but Happy Birthday, April!"

"O! Daddy!" her face brightened and she hugged her father, "You didn't forget!" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Here, I've got something for you!" he took from his desk a small box.

"What's this?" April took it, "It's a necklace!" she shout delightedly opening the box.

"It's an ancient family relic. Your mother wonted you to have it when you'll be 18."

"It's beautiful!" April gently touched fretwork of stone flowers.

"You better go now. They're no time to loose."

"Thanks, Daddy!" she kissed him ones more and was ready to leave.

"April" he stopped her, "I almost forgot to tell you, We believe that at 277 is an older civilization. One of our lost fighters drifted there. So be careful, they do not wont to deal with us."

"Alright, daddy. Bay!" she walk out taking away the necklace.

__

'She is grown up. In her 18 she is already an indispensable in Cavalry Command. I just hope she will not find THEM, or I'll nether see her again.' of such a thoughts commanders eyes become wet.

Other Star Sheriffs was waiting for April in the corridor. Before they were able to say some thing, April slide through them, dropping one phrase. "Meet you at Remrod in one hour."

To say the truth, the leftover work could take more than 2 hours, but made a promise, she could not change anything. So she just have to finish with Remrod as fast as she can. She run to her apartment, picked up her things. And of course she didn't forgot the necklace – April decide to use the first chance to boast over the boys. 

At the same time the work was boiling in the hangar. The best Earth's specialists carefully adjusted the Remrod. April as always flashed through security to the ship with out any passes. There she threw her things and went to find Tom Jeffry – her deck assistant since the time of the Remrod's construction. 

But he found April him self. 

"Miss April! Miss April!!" shouting he run over her almost beating poor Miss April down, "Our workers ruptured a while tyre! Only three spares left."

"Haven't we sent an order to the factory?" April immediately become captain. 

"A week ago."

"What! And they haven't delivered them!"

"They…"

"Call them and say that if in one hour the tires will not be here, they are history! Let them deliver it by plane!"

"Miss April, is it some thing urgent?"

"Yes Tom, we are taking off in one hour."

"One hour! But we'll not be able to…"

"We'll do the most important things now and the rest I'll finish on the way."

"With what will we start?"

"So" April recalled what is the most important on the ship, "from the engines.

"Jo, checked them yesterday."

"Good," mutter the girl checking in the bobbed up notepad, "Integrality of the Remrad's casing and functioning of its mechanisms."

"We are finishing it now!"

"I'm interesting in the landing mechanisms, check them more careful."

"Clark," called Tom for one of the engineers, "I'm interesting in the landing mechanisms!" he shout when he turned.

"Right!" replayed Clark.

"Life support system. In general." April continue to itemize.

Tom looked at her in surprise. Before she always checked it her self.

"Do it your self, Tom. I'll have full hands with the controls up to the launch," silenced for a moment, "And yes… two-week life supply, full tank and fill up our powder magazine to the ceiling!"

"Yes, mam!" soldierlike saluted Tom and even straighten his always slouching back.

"See! And you sad we'll not be in time!" his chief clapped over his back and went to the ship.

"Oh, devil!" slip out from her when her eye laid on Steed, Nova, Bronco Buster and Red Fury Turbo, "They are not ready at all." April had to go out again. She caught one of the guards, and asked him to find George Mind. 

He showed up in 10 minutes. 

"George, please, help! Check them and fuel up!" April pointed at the vehicles and run away to continue with Fireball's settle unit.

George groaned and started to work.

At the fixed time Remrod shined. Everything was done to the letter. Even 5 spares were delivered in 10 minutes before dead-line. But April her self haven't finished with two settle units. Since it was just a check up, no one notice it.

* * *

Commander Eagle, General White Hawk and other officials came to escort Star Sheriffs to the luanch pade. Then April hugged her father good bay, he puts something in her hand. She opened her palm.

"It's your ring!" she was amazed.

"It will save you in trouble."

"As an amulet?" smiling doughtier looked at father. He nodded. April tried the ring on the ring finger but it slipped off, so she put it on the middle finger and knuckle. "Thanks, I will not tack it off."

Star Sheriffs run to the ship, and few moments later Remrod took off.

* * *

"Saber, how long is to Arrow?" Fireball's voice sounded. After launch he had nothing to do.

"7 or 8 hours" answered Saber Rider as always deep in his thoughts and in the same time not loosing the reality.

April used the chance while everybody was busy and checked her settle unit. Now she becomes alert. If Fireball will get up, he might see what she was doing. A rustle appeared. And indeed Fireball was rising up. And at the same time the cowboy felt lonesome. 

"April, do we have something to drink back there?" asked Colt.

"Go there and look." April feverishly was searching for a way out. She could not allow anyone to find out that in the time when everything on the ship supposed to be perfect her controls were halve disconnected. And she found a solution! A newspaper, which she took on the base to study it later. It could do. She opened colorful pages with a snappy 'Around Sun' sign. Suprisenly, but there was an article about Cavalry Command and the Star Sheriffs. So she didn't need to play an interest while reading. And in the same time she haven't forgot to cover all necessary places with the paper.

Boys went to back notice nothing. April started to put everything together as fast as she only could. Finished April sighed of relief, but more to come – she was supposed to test one more settle unit.

Colt had a hobbit to play with a joystick aiming to everything. April decide to block it, but how to do it with out Saber to know it? A chance helped. Colt forgot his hat at the seat. 

She ran to his place, took the hat and fingered bit – Joystick is not working. Then she ran to the cafeteria, non-stopping puts Colt's hat on him and went on to the residential aria.

"Girls! You'll never know what they'll do next. That's why I like them!" Colt shared with Fireball with his beloved thought. 

Had his tee, Colt returned to his seat to play with controls. Joystick haven't obey, he called April. Girl was waiting for that. Using his invitation April left Colt with nothing to do for a halve of hover. 

"What could happen here? Cable disconnected?" thrummed April, playing surprise. Finally, get through with check out which she called a "Joystick fixing", April wonted to go, but pitched upon Saber Rider.

"Next time do everything in appropriate time." he sad quietly so no one else will hear them. But April pitchy resent – how dare he notice it when she was so carefully camouflaging it! No, he just do not know how to deal with lades. 

* * *

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



	2. Part 2.

Twins on Lavana.   
Part 2.

* * *

**© Copyright 1999 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])**

* * *

At the right time Remrod stud in the spaceport of planer Arrow. 15 minutes later Star Sheriffs already was in the general Wancoff's office. Through the window they could see the launch pad on which the most powerful Earth's spaceship showed off. Dock engineers and workers fly around the Remrod filling it up.

General welcomed the team and not to loose time started the briefing. 

"As you already know, we received a massage that outriders appeared in 277th sector. We conjecture that their trail boss is Jesse Blue. According our estimation the base should be somewhere around a -Crow and white dwarfs. The maps will be downloaded to your board computer. This sector has a heavy "fog". Maximum speed limit is 30-40 points. We haven't scouted the area because of the bad transmission and visibility. You'll have to explore those planets form a minimum distance. And with the speed limit it will take a lot more of time than we expected. This is all information, which we command at the moment. Good luck, Star Sheriffs!" finished Wancoff.

Star Sheriffs immediately returned to the ship. A job awaits them.

* * *

"Where we will start?" asked April.

Fireball was giving away just prepared coffee. 

"With a -Crow." sad Saber Rider, contemplating how a coffee cup fine steam, he finally gave his had a little rest.

"I fink they are not there. The outriders prefer something more exotic." suggested Fireball.

"We were sent to survey all possible planet not only the ones you think they should be on."

"Besides, these outriders can be anywhere even in the most unusual place." April added. 

"Plus, a have only 3 planets," continued Saber Rider, "and this system is the closest to us at the moment."

"It seems like something is going on at the first one" babbled Colt, he just returned from the control room.

"That do you mean?" asked Fireball.

"It looks like a dust free space right from the star and to the second planet. Just like some kind of force field is holding it off."

"What! Why you didn't say it before?" shouted Saber Rider. Some coffee was spoiled at the table, "It could be the outriders! And I'm sure they already spotted us!"

Abashed Colt slapped his hat over his eyes. "I'm not sure yet…" faintly as an aggrieved child sad Colt, "Instruments are not showing anything yet. They don't detect any kind of energy accumulation up ahead."

While Saber Rider was dealing with Colt, Fireball and April already was in the control room in their settle units, tuning in the sensors and bandying the ideas.

"It's strange!

"Don't look like outriders."

"Yes it's something else."

Meanwhile, Remrod was going straight to the star, which they called a -Crow and the fist planet of the system inexorably grew on the screens.

Saber Rider followed by Colt jumped in to the control room. It took a moment of them to take places and join in work. "Fireball, hide Remrod behind one of the big enough asteroids." ordered Saber Rider.

Obeying Fireball's movements, Remrod at the whole speed turned sharp round but coasting it reached the invisible range there littered space was over and becomes clear. Right at this point a slight waive of shock run through all the ship. It seemed like Remrod run in to something soft and elastic. Speed dropped to the zero and Remrod with it's heroic crew poised in nowhere. It's not needed to say what the young people went through in these minutes. They've don their best, but not even one command gets through to the machines. It wasn't the first time when the Star Sheriffs been in a difficult situation, but their ship always obeyed every slightest finger movement of the pilots. And now the crew was walled-up in hermetic, strong and infusible space ship casing.

Engines stopped. All lights including emergency turned off. After it the lights at the consoles died. Not even one ship's system worked.

"April…" started Saber Rider with menace in his voice.

She turned to him. Her eyes flashed in the star's light. She was ready to cheep in explanation, but at what moment Remrod started to move first slowly than catching speed from the star. It was moving backwards.

"April, what is happening?" shouted Saber no anger anymore in his voice, he understood what it wasn't her fault and tried to find an answer.

"We rum this force field and it rejected us." her voice sounded unlikely calm in this situation.

"At least we understand it…"

April keyboarded few words, but there was no response. "I don't know what kind of force field this is, but it seems that it has it's own plans for us. We will not get through, if will continue just to ram it. We have to fink of something."

"It's not the outriders!" strongly sad Fireball and Colt at the same time.

The lights, monitors and indicators turned on again. The roar of engines started to grow. Few more seconds and everything backed to normal except one thing – Remrod was steal going away from the star.

"Yes, it seems like it," agreed the team leader, "Fireball tray to lower the speed."

His order was executed. After a short blast engines stopped. Remrod drifted. April started the system check program and got an alright result. So, what happened there at the edge? 

"Guys! Daddy told me that in 277 sector should be some kind of a high-tech civilization. Could it be it" remembered April.

"Why I am the last one to find out averting!?"- indignantly shouted Saber Rider.

April preferred not to say anything just moved her shoulders. Other boys didn't know anything themselves. 

Remrod poised over impassable wall. Saber Rider started to move behind his settle unit in preoccupation. "If we can not get through this force field when the Outriders can not do it either. So we don't have to do anything here." His logic was impeccable, but always was an aliment of chance.

"But we don't know anything for sure," answered Fireball. Some how this planet fascinates him. 

"Off course the outriders can not do anything like it by them selves and they don't have a chance to agree with another civilization, but now they have Jesse Blue. He can convince anyone about anything," emphatically noted April.

"Yes, Jesse Blue evil, but very charming. He can make a good first impression," agreed Saber.

"Let's try once more to get through!"

"No, Colt. We better try to contact them. Perhaps we can agree," sad Fireball. Colt hummed, he would prefer more active actions. But April liked this proposal and she already started to tune her instruments. In a few minutes she found some thing like a local frequency. She wonted to ask for permission to land, but at that moment Remrod with a hitch started to move without Fireball's orders. Star Sheriffs smoothly entered there where just a few moments ago they could not force their way in.

In a daze they watched the growing planet.

"It so beautiful!" burst out from April.

Guys stayed salient. For sure they was moved to this planet. Now they could see between the clouds the planet's surface – expansive green fields and forests with a blue river ribbons.

* * *

As soon as alien space vessel entered in the dust cloud it was carefully watched. And the first one who found out about it was Klio.

The Queen called her loyal councilors – The First Minister Ranle and her old trustful friend Lasana.

"Lasana, a space ship from Earth is coming our way."

"From Earth…" like in charm she repeated, "It's hard to believe that Earth has gets so far."

"It's a war ship." mentioned the Queen and she watched her fiend's reaction. The years have changed Klio a lot, he become more calm and discreet. It has been a long time since she left planet for the last time. She began to like the easy lavana type of living. She liked her quiet palace and motheringher daughter. And only some times she recalls the past but nether detailed it to princess Stellar. Even if she was from Earth, through all the years she was away from the mother planet, she never missed it. And more, she was afraid that one day humans from Earth will come and destroy this small cozy world, which she so carefully created around herself. And this day came. That's why Queen Klio wasn't so happy as her friend Lasana to see Earth space ship.

Lasana breathed the name of the beloved planet, finding music in this simple word. Compare to Klio Lasana hasn't changed. The destiny was much more rude to her than to Klio – she lost both her husband and a son and now, when she staid along, he steal was able to see something good in the future.

"So what? We will tack it under our full control," perked Lasana, "And even if they wont to, they could not use any of their war devices."

The Queen looked at her Minister.

"I think the same," he sad, "We may land this vehicle on Lavana with out any harm for us."

"I do not wont to see any one from Earth!" with aversion sad Klio, "They are gnat-strainers, evil beings! They always look for a fight! Because of them Onte went were and I lost my daughter!" she understood that sad more than she wonted and powerless set down to the armchair. 

Lasana softly took her friends hand and stroking it sad "But as much as I know, Onte is the head of the Earth's space force, and as you mentioned before this one is definitely a war ship. I'm sure it's here from his permission. Bu the way, isn't it wonderful to find out what is happening now there?" Lasana looked in Klio's eyes and found a deep fear. Lasana become frightened too - so big her friend's fear was. Lasana could understand it – Klio was afraid of the bad news about her husband and daughter. And the only way out of this situation she saw in building an unconquerable barrier for all what may come from the outside world.

"No, you are wrong," answered Lasana to her thoughts, "The bad news always will find a way to you. It's better to know all the truth now and not hiding from it."

Annoyed Klio looked at her fiend ready to throw all her anger at her, but Lasana didn't gave her a chance to speak. 

"And more over, how did you got a suggestion that they will bring black news? Perhaps they are here by accident."

"No!" Klio whomped over the elbow of the armchair, "They had a direct flight line to our system" she already calm her self, but a wan of her beautiful as many years ago face meant that it's not for long.

"Your majesty," entered in conversation the Prime Minister Ranly, "I hope you do remember our guardians report few weeks ago?"

"Yes, sure!" fell in Lasana, "Outriders settled in Cirma-Dov system. Remember, you sad that if they will dare to touch us – they are history!?"

"Yes, so it was," agreed Klio, "But they stayed in that system, so we let up on them."

"Although we should had have to destroy them. Onte is fighting with them, so should we," sad Ranly. Few weeks ago he also was trying to convince Klio to start war actions against Outriders, but as always the last word was the queens. And she decided to trim. It was her belief that Lavana already gave too much, much more than the queen wonted to. It is hard to say will she ever forgive Earth what it took her husband and daughter? With the king the best people left Lavana to help Earth in its battle against the Outriders. Cuart – Lasana's husband was with them.

A light appeared on Klio's desk. She reached for it and touched the sleek surface where the darkness crossed the fin blue beam. In response the screen turned on. The man appeared smiled to the queen and reported:

"The ship is at the barrier… At the first their attempt to get through the field, we downloaded all data from their information tanks. Now we are able to tack a full control over the ship. The ship's construction is interested enough for Earth technology: there are some units more adequate to our culture."

"Onte…" whispered the queen, but the young man didn't notice it.

"Right now they are…" he wonted to continue his report, but he was carelessly pushed away by a pretty girl appeared in the sight. 

"Mother, let me talk to them!" she asked. Her eyes flashed with excitement – not every day alien space ships were coming to Lavana.

"Stellar, when are you going to act serious? They aren't toys! And it will be much better if the specialists will deal with them!" Klio brought down frolicked princess. But her mothers comment hasn't remove the happy smile from her face.

"Where is Markin?" the queen asked.

"Ah, here," Stellar switched her hand aside. Markin appeared beside her – the same young man that reported to the queen before. He also was exited by the happening and the queen thought that these children do not know anything about the life.

"Markin, land this ship on a pad not far from my palace. And continue to control the ship until my order. Do not tell them anything before my word – we'll show them how is the muster here."

He bowed and in those brief moments before the picture was gone she saw that her order already was transferred to the operator. Monitor turned to the diagram mode. Lavana was shown as an intangible light blue sphere and a slowly moving bright white point. Everybody watched the image, and only Lasana and Ranly knew that Klio decided to meet her destiny.

Then a space ship carried by a force capable to pull up the whole star entered on the synchronous orbit, the queen ordered:

"Stellar, greet our Earth guests!"

And princess started to speak…

* * *

On April's control panel a sign flamed up backup with a still sound.

"It's them!" April felt relief. It was kind of scared to not knowing anything. Remrod was moving by it self, and they could not do anything. It wasn't like the Star Sheriffs to take the destiny without trying to change it for better. April activated the screens and tuned to the signal.

"Hello Earthmen!" appeared a melodic women's voice followed by an image on the screens, "In a few minutes you'll be on Lavana."

Everyone on board felt something familiar, but it wasn't the time to draw attention from the girl's words.

"I'm Stellar the Crown princess of Lavana. On behave of my mother the queen Klio and our whole planet, I welcome you and inviting you to meet our home."

Saber Rider stepped forward. "We are flatter to get this invitation!"

The girl smiled and disappeared. Confused boys turned to April. There was something relate to her, but non of them could put heir finger on it. 

Saber Rider noticed whet they were called on a well-known language. He recalled April's exact wards: _'in 277 sector should be some kind of a high-tech civilization… High-tech… Well, It could explain many things…' thought Saber._

* * *

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



	3. Part 3.

Twins on Lavana.   
Part 3.

* * *

**© Copyright 1999 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])**

* * *

Remrod lightly touched the ideally smooth and bright surface of space deck. Star Sheriffs did not wait for a call to come out and come down to the ferocious surface of the alien planet. 

They didn't wait for long – a light flat iridescent platform reflecting like a mirror brought a whole delegation. In front of all stud a beautiful young women. By her looks it was hard to give her more then 28 years, but in her eyes you could read so much patience and experience which can be possessed only by an older people. Near her stud that pretty girl which invited them here. She changed a little beet from what they saw on the screen. Her hair was knotted and decorated with a brooch. Now she looked more official. Behind them was half a dozen man and women but non of them could compare in beauty and dignity with the one in whom Star Sheriffs unmistakably recognized the Queen. 

The new arrivals greeted the hostess and got a polite answer.

" Welcome, earth men! That news has you brought us from your planet?" Klio asked, shaking in abeyancy and nervously turned her gaze from one guest to the other. Then she saw April. For a have a second she was stunned and then in disbelieve she moved her sight away from her – this old wound was steal painful. But Stellar continued to gaze at the only one female in Earth team.

_'How dares she to look like me?! Yet I'm the Crown princess! She can use her alikeness to me.'_ thought the Princess. 

At the same time April noticed something strange at how the princess was looking at her. It was so interesting – is it truly possible for nature to create such a likeness – they are like a tow drops of water. Who can say that he learned all the ways of Nature?

Colt was charmed by the Princess. She was beautiful back there at Remrod's monitor, but now at the daylight Stellar appeared in all her glory. Her light-chestnut straggler flaps in the soft wind, her features were sweet and painfully familiar. She was dressed in a clinging dress that showed off her pretty figure. She was zephyrian like dream tissued from clouds. She matches exact with Colt's imagined perfect girl. So he gave a word to him salve that he will not lose a chance to get to know her better.

Fireball as well was admired by Stellar but different from Colt. His eyes run from one face to another but always returned to Stellar. 

Saber Rider was thinking hard what to answer the Queen and finally sad. "We are searching for an outrider secret base. They are danger not only to the Earth and its colonies, but also in some way to you too…"

The Queen just smiled in response. Saber Rider abash clam up in abash, remembering how they was trying to get through the force field and how powerless Fireball jerked unresponding controls.

"Leastwise they can try to harm you with all what they got. There is one person among them who is capable even for the worst shabby trick." added the leader of earthlings.

"Other are capable too, but they can not think of anything apt." as always chop in Colt.

The Queen made a pause, showing that she took this information to consideration and proposed: "Stay here for a while. It's Stellar's birthday soon. She will be honored to have you on her reception."

"I'm afraid it's not possible, Your Majesty. We have only one week to search out the Crow system. It's very important for us – our well-being depending on that." reasoned his denial Saber Rider.

"Don't worry, we will provide you all necessary information." suggested Queen Klio.

Another platform separated from beneath and lowered in front of Star Sheriffs. April stepped first on it other followed.

* * *

The architecture of the Royal palace was akin to the Earth's European Middle Ages. But it's white stone and high windows and arcs made it airiness. The roof was made out of small metal plates shining in the sun. The palace matched perfect with surrounding landscape and appears like it has bean made by the nature out off water, ice and air. There were no artificial formations in the garden around the palace so it looked natural and very pretty. The climbing plants made the palace look ancient.

The floating platforms slowly landed in front of the palace entrance and disappeared as they touched the ground. 

The Queen and her attendance walked in to wide gates made of wood but cold if you'll touch it and strong as still. It was light inside the palace – natural light. Maine hall shines in decoration. There was several staircases leading up, down and half-floors covered with embroidered light carpets. 

_'Just like back at home.'_ Saber Rider thought, remembering his tribal castle. And he understood what was so familiar – the stairways. 

"Of course, I understand that you are curious, you would like to question us and look around, but look at your apartments first. Servants will lead you. With all problems and questions please apply to my Prime Minister. He will be your guide while you are on Lavana." sad Klio and went to one of the stairways leading up. She stopped for a moment, small platform materialized under her fit and took the Queen up and out of the sight. 

Star Sheriffs enchanted looked after her. From the moment they have landed on this planet everything was like in a dream. A fairytale dream – it was so beautiful and grand that it seems unreal. Saber Rider even thought that why were hypnotized to be taking to a trap. But after decided that its not sow. As he understood Cavalry Command already knew about this planet and if they would wonted to destroy them they would don it while they were helpless in their ship. 

Prime Minister brought them out of the trance. He showed the path leading down.

Saber Rider looked around. Only this man remained from all queen's followings. 

Star Sheriffs walked through the wide corridor with a glowing ceiling. It definitely was a day light but coming through a running water. Along the walls different plants was growing right from the floor. 

"This is the beginning of the little stove-house. All plants were brought here from other planets at the times then our ancestors were traveling among the stars ", sad the Minister, " In this part we keep vegetation from planets which stars have less emissivity then ours. Here," a door opened as he pointed on it, "We have flora and fauna from average gravity planet. A little further will be a cell with giant plants from midget planet. We can visit it, of course if you are not tired."

Star Sheriffs accepted the offer to "visit a midget planet", as Colt called it. 

They saw a solid green wall. Plants was going up high and appeared to be so thin compare to earth's vegetation. 

"Is seems like not the planet midget but we are," April was amazed. They walked in. Next moment they were overfly as birds – so little the gravitation was. Fireball ensnared in netlike branches and scared up some small creatures.

"Don't worry. They are harmless," sad the Minister. Finally all Star Sheriffs returned Prime Minister explained, "In here gather from whole planet. There are some cameras in the far corner with the specimens, which requires special climate. In case of any kind of disaster or so on that planet we would be able to restore the ecological balance. As a rule we do no interfere, any crises brining a qualitative changes in nature's development. In any of those lopes an intelligence can born. And we wouldn't wont to spoil it."

They went back to the corridor. The standard gravity annoyingly constrained their bodies. They were holding to the walls at the first moments while the muscles adapting in a new gravitation field. 

"Do you have collections form all planets which your people visited?" asked Saber Rider.

"Yes, we had." Answered the Minister, "Lately we remover some alike of them but steal there are to many of them. There are 12 corridors like this and they go from the Palace right to our Capital. It's almost 13 kilometers in earth metrics."

Star Sheriffs turned to an open door climbed upstairs. There were for doors in front of them.

April stepped in her room. A shadow appeared behind her, but she didn't notice it. 

There were three half-light rooms: first was large with a low ceiling the furniture (sofas, armchairs and tables) in it was put in a shambles manner; second room had only one large bad with the satin bedcover. In the surrounding darkness it was hard to be sure that color it was. April looked in to the third room. It was just a little bit smaller then the first one and in the middle of it was the big comfortable armchair. The girl stopped and listen. She thought she heard water running. The noise appeared again. Near the shelf made out of black wood and decorated with gold stood Stellar – the Princess of this planet. She took two wineglasses. 

Now, out of the daylight, two girls especially looked like each other. Stellar spotted that and screwed up a little. She moved her hand and light appeared. This effect immediately disappeared. Colorful clothes clouded their faces taking all attention to it serve. April's clothing was no match to Stellar's and at the light the difference in their tint hair color come out. A few long seconds they looked in to each other's eyes, comparing them selves and not finding any major differences. 

In other time April's sense of tact would dominate other all others. But her likeness with the Princess, her age… April was shocked and she just could not call that girl "Your Highness".

Stellar watched over the guest in silence. She wonted to find at least a little alterity. She could not get through he mind that in the world exist another girl who looks so alike her. Stellar already noticed that her guest have the same motions as she does. Finally two weeping wineglasses in Stellar's hands become heavy and she held out one to April giving her a nice smile.

April o bowed her in thanks. She tried to think of some thing to say. 

Stellar couldn't stand any of this silly silence and proposed, "Come on, I'll show you how to use this bar…"

April came closer.

Controls were pretty easy. All it needs to touch the wall in the precise place and think of what you wont. After Stellar started to explain about other things in the room. April quietly followed her.

It seams that Princess described everything. Stellar was in hesitation, should she leave or stay. And at the moment when princess was already turning to go, April stopped her. Princess Stellar turned about wonderingly. 

"Don't you think what we are surprisingly the same." April made a small pause and continued from conviction, "I'm sure what it's not a spurious coincidence."

Stellar absentmindedly looked at the floor like she hasn't heard that she was told. The feeling of disaffection, which she felt from the first moment as she laid her eyes on that earth-girl, gone. She realizes that as long as they stayed alone affinity began to grow between them. 

April waiter for her replay and when she understand that she will not get one, decide to change the chapter. "That for this room is?" she showed other the door there the big armchair could be seen."

"Ah, that..." bucked up Stellar, "That is for psychological workout. Alright, watch."

They walked in to the room and Stellar touched the wall neat the entrance. In response a panel slid away. April looked inside but there was nothing. Princess hold her hand in there for a few seconds and stepped away. The panel returned on it's place leaving no evidence of it existence. 

"Look!" repeat Stellar. She stood beside the armchair. Somehow the half-lightened room started to change. Trees, flowers and grass appeared, sun started to shine, some where in the distance could be seen the Blue Mountains. Sky becomes light blue and breeze came. Invisible birds started to sing. 

"How lovely!" April sad. She was afraid to make even one step and spoil the illusion. 

Stellar looked around and saw the armchair steal remaining on it's place. At the next moment it became a lovely garden bench surrounded by the blooming bushes. Stellar made an inviting gesture allowing her guest to examine. 

April made a small step and carefully with her pinky touched the blooms. Everything was real! 

With a smile Stellar watched as April experimented. And when she ducked one of the branches and started to smell light purple flowers princess took out of nowhere garden pruner and cut the limb. April glanced with gratitude at her new friend. Yes, from now they become friends. Both girls looked at the distance created by Stellar. It was so real that April forgot that she's in the room and started to walk ahead. Suddenly Stellar took her hand. April shuddered and stopped.

"There's a wall out there." Explained Princess. 

April outstretched her hand and her fingers run on a smooth cold wall. She smiled in disappointment.

Stellar decided to take her guest out of this room. "Come on."

They went out. Passing the doorway, April noticed that the blooming limb disappeared from her hand. She thought that she might of have drooped it down but there was nothing on the floor. 

Two girls left the palace. A huge park lies way ahead other the hill. Walking around the Royal Residence they came to the backyard where by the old tradition were the stables.

Each girl picked up a stallion, saddle up and rode through the park. 

April thought that she never felt so good. She got a feeling that Stellar not only a friend but something much more…

Stellar had almost the same feelings. She even forgot about her frightens for her crown. 

Horses brought them to the forest lake. Part of the lakeside was covered with send and not far from the water stood a lovely arbour.

April wanted to breeze along the water, but Stellar called out "Stop!" 

April pulled the reins and the stallion frizzed. 

Stellar dismounted and led the horse to the arbour by only known to her trail. 

April followed the Princess's example to the spec. Finally she asked. "Stellar, why are you going like this?"

In silence Stellar took out an apple from her saddlebag and thrown it aside of the trail. From the moment the apple hit the ground it started to sink. In a few moments it was gone. 

"Quick sands!" whispered April.

"Yeah. So now one will get to my lake." Explained Stellar.

"Yours? Whole lake? What for?" April was amazed.

" It's not just any lake. It cleans the skin and heals the wounds. But if everyone will use it, it will lose its powers soon enough. Even I swims here with out any clothing."

Finally they got to the arbour, tied the horses, took their cloth off and walked in to the water. 

Swimming in the fresh crystal clear water… skinny-dip… April really enjoyed it.

Suddenly a sound came from the shore. Staying in the water both girls stared at the moving bushes. Three horseman rode out of the forest. The first one was Steed carrying Saber Rider followed by Fireball and Colt on horses from Royal stables. 

"Good thing that I left a beeper to April" Saber Rider was saying at that moment not seeing the swimmers.

"Look!" Fireball pointed at the two wet heads in the middle of the lake. He turned his hors to the water hurrying up to get fun on April. 

In horror April followed his movements. At the same time Stellar hissed as a snake.

"He going to have it! And others won't follow on my territory!"

"Fireball, stop! There's a quick sand!" cried out April. But it was too late. His stallion sensed the danger and pulled back. Fireball flies over the horse's neck in to the quick sand. 

April was ready to jump out of water sobbing in disability to do anything.

Stellar got a hard time trying to keep her in water. She hadn't forgot that both of them are naked. But April's help wasn't needed, Saber Rider and Colt was there just in time to pull back Fireball.

April sighed with relief. Stellar scowled at the boys messing on the shore. 

"Hey, what are you girls doing their?" asked Colt. 

Both girls remain silent. Fireball all in send found horse's footmarks and followed the trail to the water. April and Stellar hastily started to swim to the opposite bank. While to boys searched for the way to the lake, girls gain to the shore and lied up in the cane. 

Stellar continued to blast them.

"It's seems like they will not leave until they will not clean Fireball." sad April.

" What!? In my lake?!" flared the Princess and shouted with the full voice "Get out of here! Don't dare to defile my water!"

But she was unheard. Stellar become ferocious "You will pay for that!" Stellar almost cried of insult. Still hiding in the cane girls monitored the movement at the far shore. Colt was helping Fireball to wash off the send and Saber Rider was shouting some thing, but his wards didn't get to the girls.

April decided to swim a little bit closer to Saber Rider so she can hear what does Saber Rider wants from her. 

"You needed at Remrod" She made out of Saber Rider's call.

"I'll be there. But do me a favour... get lost!" April cried back.

"We'll wait for you" come forward Fireball.

"No!" cut off April. Fireball wonted to say something gibingly but Saber Rider put his arm on Fireball's shoulder and forced him to go along. Soon there was no evidence of the boy's visit. 

* * *

Some time later April all ready was in Remrod. Up to now she didn't had a clue of what can possibly happen so boys would go looking after her. Because of the dust cloud there was no communication with the Cavalry Command and nothing should be broken at the ship. So what happened on this fairytale planet?

Walking in to lounge April stopped in abashment. Boys turn over all room. There were a lot of things lying at the floor and they continue to take out more things from the shelves not noticing her presents. 

"What's going on here?" asked April looking at the boys with wide opened eyes. 

"We are looking for a present to Princess Stellar." answered Saber Rider.

"You think she need your gifts!" cracked back April. She remembered that meanwhile it's her Birthday tomorrow as well and this 'good boys' completely forgot about it! But they are ready to turn Remrod upside-down just to cater the Princess! "And only because of that you made all this commotion?" she sad and thought 'Hurtful!' "And what can I give her?" She asked trying to hide her annoyance.

"Seek for your self, April." Babbled Colt rooting in the drawer.

"Give her one of your new garbs which you've bought during our last leave" suggested Fireball.

"What for she need clothes? And will she like it?" disputed April "Will it fit her okay?"

Saber Rider: "You and she almost the same height. If it fits you, it will fit her."

_'Ha! Almost one height…'_ thought April, _'How he do not see that we as like as two peas. One height…'_ "Perhaps, they don't wear anything like this." Again disputed April.

"If you like it, she will like it as well." Assumed more watchful Fireball. He noticed that April and Stellar wasn't only look-likes but had almost the same temper. 

"Buy the way, what was the reason to hunt for me?" asked April.

"Honestly… we got bored…" came from the shelf where Colt was still rooted. 

"Innocents!" cried out the girl. "Now you'll get it from Stellar. You managed to desecrate her personal lake! And you even don't have an excuse. 

Boys looked at her in surprise. 

"I thought they are more advanced than we are." Sad Saber Rider.

April: "Of course they are, but they still have some hangovers. Royalty for example!"

"Strange…" sad Saber Rider wrapping some thing in a paper. 

April remembered that she haven't prepared nor the birthday gift nor the garb for tomorrow. In her room she recall how wonderful they celebrated her last birthday. Boys surprised her with a cake. And now only a year later they completely forgot about her!

_'All right, if they will not remember it them selves, I will not remind them!'_ She opened her wardrobe in search for a suitable garb. She decided the light purple would be best with the father's gift and she remembered that boys still haven't seen the necklace. 

'_I'll wear it tomorrow. They will be surprised to see it and will ask where I've got it. And I will tell them that it's daddy's present on my birthday. This way they will feel remorse that they forgot about my Birthday!' – _thought April. She put her dress in to the bag, took the necklace, court shoes and some other things, April went to the palace. She thought that it would be easier for her to spent a night there. Boys were left at Remrod, still packaging presents for princess.

* * *

Royal Palace. One of the humanlike robots took Nova to the stables, other one was ready to carry April's bag.

At first she thought that she forgot the way to her apartments, but finally she saw a familiar door. She nod in thanks to the robot, but when it wonted to get in to put her things on the chair, April didn't let it do it. 

Left alone she took out the dress and put it in to the closet. Why did she wont to come in to the palace so much? Oh, yes! This room there your thoughts materialize! 

April stood near an open door. Walls in the room become gray again, but instead of a chair there was a big cube.

Stepped in to the room, girl has ordered to the walls to change, but nothing happened. She recalled about the slot in the wall and quickly repeated all procedures, performed by Stellar. Now the room begins to transform.

* * *

April was in a gym. Just like the one where she spent so many hours practicing. She started to train when she still was a little girl. She had a friend at that time. They were training together for a few months, but that girl wasn't strong enough and pretty soon she stop coming. Starting that moment April got her own key to the gym and allowances to come any time. Her first Sansei newer allowed any onlookers in the gym. "If you are not practicing, why should you come here?" he used to say. And she always agreed with him. She even preferred to be alone for her workout. Pretty soon she become a best student of her Sansei. Some time later her father got a new assignment and they moved to another city. Once a month at the weekend April went to her Sansei and for the rest time was practicing along. The skills she got helped her to become a Star Sheriff and were useful in many difficult situations. To keep body in a good condition, April never missed an empty gym at the new base where she and her father now lived…

April thought about the past as she deal with the gym's inside. She changed in to her kimono, which she brought from Remrod along with the other tings. After worming up and stretching she started to work with the sandbag. And right at that moment Stellar came to see how her guest is doing. 

"Wow! I didn't know, that you can do something like this!" she declared in amaze, standing in the doorway. 

April instantly freeze thunderstruck by these words. 

"Get out of here!" April yelled angrily, gesturing to the door.

But Stellar even haven't moved, just darkened. Furious by her disobedience, April has ordered to crush down a huge stone monolith other the doorway. The sensitive equipment immediately executed her order.

Faster when she could think about it Stellar jumped from the door and savaged return to her part of the palace.

April has continued her drill with out any disturbance. 

* * *

Stellar arranged her birthday party to start from the morning. 

Up to the noon Stellar was greeting her guests and gathering gifts in the throne room. The day of joy, fun, dances, dainties and many other entertainments.

April walked in to the hall. Among of all this people she couldn't find boys, so she went to the princess, congratulated her with this beautiful day and gave her a present.

In response Stellar narrowed her eyes and whispered: "I'll talk to you later."

April nodded suspecting nothing and went to the edge of the hall. She found a chair and immediately set down. There was nothing she could do right now, plus she felt kind of strange with all those people, so she concentrated on the tip of her shoe. She thought how great it would be if she would have the possibility to do some thing like this on her Birthday, well at least half of it… That she is thinking about! With friends like Saber, Fireball and Colt it seems she will not hear even a simple "Happy Birthday".

Some one stopped near her. April looked up and saw an old woman. By her look April understood that old lady wont something from her. So she stud up. Old woman curtsies graceful and started to jabber: "On this magnificent day I wish you all happiness in the world, I want that all your wishes and dream well come true. Happy birthday!" she finished.

For a breath moment April believed that some how this old lady found out that she is also the one who should be cheered today, but then she understood that she have been mixed up with Stellar. Even through the have just began April felt weariness. But she smiled to the old lady and trying not to offend her sad: "Thanks, but Stellar is over there!" She showed at the real Stellar, who at that moment was gathering her birthday presents from the Star Sheriffs.

The old lady was confused and rushed toward the princess, but stopped halfway and turned back to April. "But you look so like her!"

"Yes, I know. Some times it is happens…" April smiled.

She shook her head and went to pay her respect to the princess Stellar. 

At that moment boys listened a rowing form Stellar about their yesterdays bad behavior and for that they are loosing all privileges on this planet. 

"You'll be escorted to your space ship." Finished her speech Stellar with the tone like she was sending them to a gallows.

__

'That the devil? Why all this problems always appear with monarchies? To recall for example the planet Jaar! But that time we have well perform during the battle, plus April's diplomatic abilities... Apropos, where is she?' Thought Saber Rider.

SR: "But what about April?"

S: "April will join you soon enough. But first she'll pay for her unrespect!"

"What does she do wrong?" Fire Ball was surprised. He wanted to say something else and already has opened this mouth, but at that moment he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back - it was April.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"We're under arrest." Colt answered, very distressed by this event. He counted to have fun with girls for a whole day. "Like always!"

"For what?" April was amazed.

"For everything wrong what you have done on this planet." answer Stellar.

Princess lightly pressed a stone on her bracelet. It took not more then several seconds for robot-guards appear in the throne room armed with halberds.

"Put her in to the old catacombs." Ordered princess indicating April.

One of the robots pointed its halberd direct to the girl, pushing her to the exit. But she was so resentful over the attitude to herself that has caught the shaft of the weapon.

"Hey! I've got self-respect to!" Resent April. Handling the halberd shaft so the robot could not harm her and continue to show her indignation. "Any way, I will fight for my freedom."

In sunlight the stone in April's ring shined and caught everyone's attention. The guardian-robot was the first one who recognized the ring of the king of Lavana. It immediately stopped futile attempts to tack the girl away and frozen in respectful waiting. Stellar has repeated her order but the robot didn't move. No one noticed when the queen appeared.

By here powerful gesture the crowd moved making the way and she appeared near the arguing girls. Everyone's eyes addressed to her. Only now many of attendants have noticed that there are guards in the hall and their princess is annoyed with something.

Clio came to her daughter. Nothing has escaped from her glance not Stellar's mood, not the abashment of the Star Sheriffs. Not saying a word, she took both girls hands and putted them before her in front of her subjects. Now everyone could see that their princess and the girl from the space ship are similar as two drops of water. It wasn't just an alikeness, which has struck Clio in their first meeting - it was full identity. Girls not only were similar but also had same manners, gestures and even their voice didn't differ. Girls were alike in everything except for the social position.

April and Stellar peered into crowd and tried to understand why all this people looks so shocked. Confused they looked back at the queen. Her lips trembled, it seem that it was too hard for her to say what she was about to declare.

"Both of them are my daughters! April and Stellar!!!"

There wasn't even a sound of breathing. Not many knew that there were two daughters in the royal family. But even those who knew could not believe that two of them finally met. But no mater how amusing it was for the others the real capped persons were April and Stellar. They agazed at Clio. 

"What does it mean?" asked Colt.

"That means, Colt, that April is a princess!" answered Fireball.

"Yes. But this is also means, that Commander Eagle is the king of this planet. And don't forget – Lavana is a high tech planet." expressively noticed Saber Rider.

"No! I meant that April got a sister! And a beautiful one!" objected Colt, as always his shifty mind could work only in one direction. 

"Colt, grow up!" Fireball called him down. "Can't you see, this is the happiest day on this planet?!"

"Of course I can see that!" parried Colt, affect independent.

Boys have looked at girls. They was embracing each other whispering "Sister! Sister!", and then dash to their mother with bawl " Oh! Mother!" 

Clio immediately hugged both her daughters.

* * *

Boys stood near the main stairway of the palace. They didn't know what they were waiting for, but something kept them near the Royal Residences.

"Now we are going to have a real princess in our crow!" wondering spoke Fireball sweetly stretching in shades of luxurious trees.

SR: "I'm afraid that we won't have any."

"Why not?" Fireball gazed at his friend. "You saw it! The queen called April her daughter!"

"Stellar and April are twins and no one can tell who will take the throne!"

FB: "Ne-a! April won't live us! She will refuse it in Stellar's favour."

SR: "Are you sure?"

"I'm not! She could stay! It's a beautiful country! May be she is tired fighting? You know!" Colt's arguments were sufficiently strong, but non of them want to believe they could leave without April. 

To support his faith Fireball has said: "I believe in her! She's not that kind of a girl! She's got responsibilities and enough courage and energy, to stand against outriders! She is a part of the team! You know what I mean!" He nearly shouted waving before Colt's and Saber Rider's noses with a slipped sprig.

C: "Hey, guys! While you here perorate, I've recalled that today is April's Birthday too! And we've forgot about it!"

"I hope she will not use her new power and will not throw us in to the dungeon for that!" Joked Saber Rider.

"I think as long as the day is not other yet we have chance to correct our carelessness. More so that I have a gift for her." Fireball pulled out of his pocket a small box beautifully enfolded in the brilliant paper and a favour on the top.

"I've got something for her too!" and Saber Rider conjured a neat folding.

C: "So I was the only one who forgot about her Happy birthday?"

SR: "Seems like it".

C: "What should I do?"

FB: " Think, Colt! Think!"

Fireball and Saber Rider turned away from Colt with indifferentism.

"So what should I do? I'm asking, guys!" repeated Colt in more increased tone.

"Fireball has said already. THINK!" answered Saber Rider without turning around.

"Why I'm asking! I know what to do! Anyway I'm a prof and understands girls better than you two put together!" Colt self-complacent smirked and left to somewhere.

Fireball and Saber Rider was left alone.

FB: "I wonder how come April and Stellar turn out to be on different planets and didn't been aware of each other existence?"

SR: "My guess is that only Queen Clio and Commander Eagle have an answer to that."

FB: "And remember, when on our way here at the force field April recalled that her father has sad something about the high-tech civilization."

SR: "I believe he knew we may meet them. Well, as soon as Colt will get back we better present our gifts to April.

* * *

While boys was outside palace sitting on the stairs, the queen Clio was telling her daughters their history, how she her self has got to Lavana and why the King has left to fight with outriders.

April sat eyes closed and tried to imagine by her mother's tale how it was.

A: "It' gust grate that we ate together again! But, what made you sure that I'm the one? After all our alikeness simply could be the nature's play."

Queen waned to say something, but April already guess herself. "By this necklace!" She touched the aglint stones, "Daddy told me, that you asked him to give it to me then I'll be eighteen."

Queen nodded.

S: "Hoe wonderful to have a sister! I always wanted to have a sister!"

A: "You almost thrown this sister in to the dungeon!" quirked the new princess. 

Stellar confused. "You've treated me as a robo-cleaner! I was forced to get apologies from you!"

A: "Alright, Stellar! Sorry! I'll never again send you out. I'll kindly ask you to leave."

Stellar nodded and continued from the part where she was interrupted by April. "Now we'll always be together! Nothing will make us apart!" she stopped and sharply changed the subject. "But why the servant did not follow my order?"

April shrugged. 

"Your father gave April his ring." Clio answered. "Whoever wears this ring can command on Lavana."

April took it off and gave it to Clio. "I wont you to have it".

"No" answered the queen, "You'll return it to the King your self. He gave it to you."

"Alright," April put the ring back on her finger.

Boys went in. They saw the Queen on the throne and both her daughters sitting at her feet on the floor. Boys felt kinda uneasy in a large and empty hall. The voices sounded too loud. In one of the pauses of her majesty and their highnesses discussion boys dears to show their presence by shuffle and slight cough. When all three royals turned to them, Colt stepped forward and sad: "April, can we talk to you for a second?" he was hiding something at his back.

The princess April interested by this circumstance ran to boys. She was followed by Stellar.

C: "April, because of all these events we almost forgot to… HAPPY BIRTHDAY, April!" Colt stretched a bouquet of miraculous white with the yellow middles flowers.

"We also wish you the best!" Fireball and Saber Rider each gave their gifts.

"Oh, boys! I thought you've forgot about my Birthday! Oh, thank you!!!" April wanted to embrace all three of them, but at this moment Stellar appeared. She slipped in between April and boys.

"What!" she shouted as soon as got a closer look at the flowers, "How dear YOU touched my best flowerbed!" she started to close in on Colt, forcing him to move backwards.

"I.., I'm.." that was the only thing he could say.

"I'll!.." Stellar was furious by such boorishness and was ready to tear Colt to pieces. 

But April stood before her. "Stellar, please no! This is our birthday! Don't spoil everything, you must be more generous."

Stellar disdainfully looked at boys, but this time didn't move. Tension reached the limit. One more second and whole fury, accumulated for the last two days, will splash at them. But this did not happen. Stellar's fists unclenched, and she kinda limpened. "All right, all right!" she didn't wont to fight "Thanks God, I'll never see you again!"

Boys looked at April, but she kept her eyes on the floor.

Queen Clio didn't interfere in her children business. As always she gave Stellar carte blanche. While they were busy the queen disappeared.

Stellar snapped her fingers. A light music started in the hall. Princess Stellar expectantly watched the young men around her. Saber Rider was the first one who understood a tipoff and to took a step to Stellar. The most gallant and suave he has invited a girl for a dance. They waltzed through the room. Fireball invited April. Now there was two pairs flittering in the dance.

Colt was left alone. He looked around and noticed a pair - young man and a pretty girl with him. Without losing time he jumped to them and pushing the man away in the same time offered the girl his hand. "Do you want to dance?"

One more pair joined them when the girl gave Colt her hand. Rejected attendant staid alone.

Other guest also heard the music and started to gather up. Pretty soon there was so many people that the first three pairs was pushed to the corner.

A: "Fireball, I think we should rest."

FB: "Is here something to eat?"

"We'll ask Stellar" April pulled Fireball to Stellar and Saber Rider. "Let's go somewhere else."

Stellar liked her sister's proposal and two pairs freed space for new dancers. The company went out on the fresh air. There they met Colt with its new girlfriend.

As soon as she saw sisters the girl sat down in the curtsy. "You Highness! A-a, I mean your Highnesses!"

C: "This is Tola."

FB: "Colt, You'll never going to change!"

Colt slyly smiled." We'll go for a walk!"

FB: "See you at Remrod!"

C: "I'll be there!"

He took the girl's arm and they tale by the ally. Fireball and Saber Rider could hear the fragment of their chat:

C: "So, when I became their leader, we won three battles running!"

"Oh, Colt, you are so great! You know the princesses personally! You're the best!"

"I know." answered Colt smirking.

When pair vanish behind trees, Stellar asked: "What's Remrod?"

SR: "It's the spaceship on which we came here."

S: "Oh, yes!.. I want to see it from inside."

"Your Highness!" sad Fireball getting April's attention, "We may go there right now! Princess Stellar will be pleased." He looked askew at Stellar. Saber Rider sad nothing.

__

'Well, now I'll be hassled by him! Usually if he started that's for long.' thought April.

After short silence Stellar repeated her question: "So, what about Remrod?"

Boys kept silent. After several days in Remrod, they didn't want to return there so quickly. No one looked at her, but Stellar wonted an answer. While boys were examining the palace architecture, April took her sister's hand and quietly led her away. When turned back to them, girls already were gone. 

"We better go alone." sad April on their way to Remrod.

"Where are we going?"

"To Remrod" answered April.

"This in the other direction. "Now she was leading April. Once in a while they were meting guests walking in the garden. People bowed to the princesses and once more wished them Happy Birthday.

Finally they reached the edge of the park. There was no fence there. From that point began boundless meadows. Herbs on them was not brightly green as on Earth, but a little blue and it seems like the meadow was in the cold mist. 

"Come on!" called Stellar, she has seen these meadows for many times and they were not impressive to her.

April stayed for one more second and dashed after her sister. Stellar went to a pillar-separator of queen's holdings. April saw how Stellar found a button on it and a platform appeared from the ear under the princess. With Stellar aboard it began to rise.

"Hurry, April, hurry!"

April didn't expect to of the ground so quickly. She looked as her sister lifting up, she was trying to figure out how to go through this acrobatic exercise in the ball gown. But when she understood that one more moment and she'll stay alone. April jumped to Stellar.

Girls raced to Remrod. A high wind strikes them to the face. Girls were supporting each other. That wasn't anything alike yesterdays flight with the queen, It looks more like mad horse racing.

A black cloud came from the forest and was closing fast. Thunderstorms on Lavana came and left fast but were strong and flurry. It was better to go down and wait it out under the trees, but their goal - Remrod was close, so girls continued their way. 

Head wind increased. A lightning stroked. Under its dazzle light of the color sharply divided into black and pearl-blue. No Lightning could reach the surface on this planet – a general force field system was created to protect the population. Although lightnings itself could not harm sisters, but strong wind and a rain almost succeed throwing girls from the platform. Their ball gowns drenched and pulled them down, but April and Stellar still was on their way.

Finally, in wet dresses and tumbled hair, they've got to Remrod.

Excursion started from April's room, where they change in the dry cloth and trimmed themselves. After such hayride they felt hungry. 

April has recalled that she has brought from Earth a birthday cake. Now this cake was really useful. She went to the kitchen to prepare tea. Along with Stellar they made a low table on the floor in the middle of April's room and started with the cake with pleasant conversation.

"Hey, Stellar, won't your... Oops! Our mother worry about you?"

"Ne-e..." Finishing one piece Stellar explained "Nothing here threatened me, nor to anyone else. Mother told me that it is not so on Earth."

"Yes, it's deferent, but also not bad..." Girls silenced for a moment, finishing their shares of the cake. Then April suddenly asked: "Would you like to visit Earth?"

"It would be interesting. Honestly, I've never been on any other planet. They keep saying that I'll have time for that later. But I know they are just afraid to travel!"

"Who _they_?" Demanded April 

"Locals! They treat us with ma different then to each other. Spatially after father left.

"You mixing something. The Queen… I mean mother sad that our father came on a space shuttle, that they knew many planets, and there in cellars you have a splendid collection of many worlds. How they can be afraid of space travel?" protested April.

"True, but it was our father with his friend. Other Lavanians haven't left planet for a long-long time. They say – they do not need too."

"And they have no desire to explore and settle in new worlds?" April was really surprised. "You don't need to move in to the other planets. If overpopulation on Lavana?"

"No, no such problems. Planet's population does not grow, its slowly falls.

"Will mother let you go with us to Earth?"

Stellar looked at her sister wonderingly. "She'll never let me or you of Lavana!"

"That?!. Why?!"

"She's afraid to be left alone. And now than we found you, she'll never let you go again. Plus, if anything happen to us Lavana will stay without legal royal successors."

"I'll have to go. I can't abandon guys in such complex situations! Earth needs all help it can get to defeat the Outriders. Otherwise they will conquer our dimension. And Earth will be their fist target!"

"No matter! She will not let you!" noticed Stellar tiredly, "Tell me about Earth and yourself."

At that time cups and plates were empty, but girls still felt a little hunger. So they continue their diner. April has filled cups for one more time and the conversation lasts. April was telling about her childhood, about father and Earth. After it was Stellar's turn to speak. Meanwhile tea and cake were continuing to disappear and disappear. 

* * *

Saber Rider turned to princesses, but they already wasn't there. He pushed Fireball making him turn back too. Boys searched near by bushes and dashed to far alley. There they found Colt. He sat under a tree with his new girlfriend and entertained her with tales of combat adventures under his leadership. At the most terrible moments the girl snuggled to him, and when it turns out to be OK, She kissed him. Colt continued his story just to get one more kiss. He was torn away from this pleasing pursuit by Fireball's voice.

"Colt, Stellar and April has vanished!"

" What?" he jerked up."

"O, Colt, find them, please!" cried the girl rising from the grass. She sacredly believed that Colt will cope with any task, no matter how difficult it may seems.

"So let's find them!" started Colt, taking command in to his own hands, "You'll go that way" he showed one direction, "We'll go this way!" he took his girlfriend's hand and headed to the other direction. 

"Hey, Colt, stop!" yelled Saber Rider "They, probably not in this park anymore."

"But maybe they are in the palace!?" Answered Colt continuing his way. 

SR: "Hardly. Probably they left for somewhere far. We lost 15 minutes already in the park and haven't seen them."

FB: "Maybe the princess..."

"Which one?" put a word in Colt.

FB: "I mean Stellar. May be she took April in her secret nooks?"

C: "Right!" he shouted and addressed to his girlfriend, "Do you know where they can be?"

"Well, princesses Stellar has her lake in the woods..."

FB: We've been there already!"

"And she has a secret lodge at the heart of the park. That's it. I don't know anything more." She shaked her pretty head.

C: "You see! They're in the park. Now let's go to look for them!" Colt took the initiative to prove his leadership. 

Saber Rider opened his mouth ready to say something, but Colt didn't let him to and began to push Saber Rider and Fireball away.

C: "Go there and find them!"

FB: "Colt, will you shut up!" these words fell as a thunder from the clear sky. Colt froze open-mouthed and blinking looked at Fireball.

"Yes, Colt," Saber Rider supported Fireball, "I'm sure they are not in the park. And I think, now I know where they are!"

"Where?" everybody have asked at the same time.

SR: "Remember, Fireball, what Stellar asked for before they disappeared?"

FB: "She wanted to see Remrod" he automatically answered, "Oh, yes! They are at Remrod."

SR: "Exactly! Colt, call them."

C: "A-...a-...må..."

SR: "What's wrong Colt?"

C: "I forgot my communicator." He raised his eyes to the sky.

FB: "Colt!!!" 

C: "What?" he resented. "Why should I must always remember about it?"

SR: "Because it's your responsibility!" he was calm as usual. He thought for a little and made his decision, "We should return to Remrod."

C: "I'll stay here!"

SR: "You'll come with us!"

C: "But..."

FB: "No buts, Colt! If Saber Rider said we should, we should!"

All three of them moved in the Remrod's direction. 

This disappearing act made Saber Rider really worried_. 'It's not like April. I believe it's Stellar's affection'_ thought Saber Rider.

Unhappy Colt trailed behind. His Tola decided that she will be in the way while the "Leader of the Star Sheriffs" will be concerned with important duties, so she left.

By the Star Sheriffs's request the queen met with them. She calmly go the news of her daughters sudden disappearance.

"Don't be agitated. Nothing can harm them on our planet."

"Anyway, I prefer to be sure where they are." Have sad Saber Rider.

"I can't help you on that. You'll have to find them your selves." Answered the Queen.

FB: "First of all we would like to check Remrod. Could you lend us these 'flying things'."

"'Flying things' teased Clio. "Lasana will show you how to use it". She called Lasana by the com-board. 

Outside Lasana waited for the Star Sheriffs. She quickly explained that for these 'flying objects' are and taught boys to operate them. Control was not complex and soon they already flew to Remrod.

Local vegetation after a short thunder sparkles in million colors. The flying platform floated straight to Remrod. And only boys understood that they don't know how to land.

"Jump!" ordered Saber Rider and jumped down from the platform himself. Colt and Fireball have followed him. In a result Fireball and Colt wallowing in bushes and Saber Rider was hanging on tree's branches. Without passengers platform has melted. 

Fireball and Colt rose to their feet and helped Saber Rider to come down from the tree.

In several minutes Star Sheriffs were in Remrod. The first that they saw was puddles of water on the floor. At the beginning they have thought taps are leaking and dash on the kitchen and in bathroom. But everything was okay, only on the kitchen's table they found an empty cake box. This box made clear girls presence.

Boys approached April's door. They could hear voices and laughter. Not knowing that to expect boys rushed in the door and saw both princesses sitting on the floor with tea caps in their hands. All furniture was moved to the corners to free some space for the table made out of some kind of box. And on that table they saw a half-eaten cake and just opened bottle of exotic liquor.

It's hard to say who was surprised more. Girls in amaze gazed at the boys frozen in the doorway. At first Saber Rider wanted to say something about their bad behavior but when he glance fell on the cake he forgot everything. He glanced at Colt and Fireball. Both of them also could not take their eyes of the remaining of the cake.

FB: "A-a, girls, don't you think, what you'll be fat, if you'll eat all of the cake?"

Girls exchanged glances: Stellar with the alert, April with the disapprobation. Then they turned back to boys.

A: "This is a low calorie cake. I looked before buying it!" And she continued to consume her peace of cake. Stellar followed her example. 

C: "A, April..."

A: "Go your own way, Colt."

SR: "Are you celebrating something?" asked leader of the Star Sheriffs as the one most trained in diplomacy.

"Yep!" answered both girls at the same time.

A: "Our birthday..."

S: "Our first meeting for a long time..."

A: "My first meeting with my mother..."

S: "Mothers first meeting with her second doughtier..."

A: "My return to my motherland planet..."

"And our good mood!!!" twins in chorus have finished to itemize.

This time they noticed the coincidence, synchronous turned one to another and laughed. 

Dejected boys returned in the corridor and collected in close-fitting circle begun council of war.

C: "That to do?"

SR: "You decide, after all you our leader!" 

C: "Well... Well..." now Colt was regretting that started to lie while his friends were around.

"Its clear that we'll not get our share just talking to them." Fire Ball entered in this conversation. Colt and Saber Rider listened closely. "But what if we'll change it..."

C: "For what?"

FB: "I've bought April a large pizza for her Birthday. Every body knows, that she just love it."

In the process of hitting up the pizza they realized that Colt and Saber are not so fond about this dish, but they will not refuse a piece of cake.

They opened a door a little so the smell from the hat pizza could get inside April's room and started to wait. The reaction came immediately. No one didn't get a chance to get a first bit when April darted out of the room and saw boys at the corridor floor eating smelling fat pizza, coated with lots of tasty cheese.

* * *

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



	4. Part 4.

Twins on Lavana.   
Part 4.

* * *

**© Copyright 1999 Stellar Spark  
Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs FanFic page by Stellar Spark [ http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar ][1]  
Email: Stellar Spark ([stellar@mailcity.com][2])**

* * *

April looked over the kitchen corner where the pizza was heated in the microwave. The smell told her that it is somewhere near, not in the kitchen, but... 

She immediately dashed to the box that was lying on the floor. She was drooling over the smell of the yellow fat cheese, red tomato sauce framed with crunchy edges of the PIZZA!!! 

No matter how hard she tried, and she already tried to get hold on to it several times by now, Saber Rider was always in her way. At first, April looked at him in surprise, not really understanding why he did it. After several failed attempts, she finally gave it up to break through by force. Instead she tried another method. She gave him a pleasant smile and spoke in a sweet voice: 

"Saber, please, be so kind, and pass over to me two pieces of this wonderful pizza. Please."

Before Saber Rider could say anything, Fireball cut in: 

"We'll give you a piece only in exchange!"

A: "What? How? Why? For that?!"

C: "We saw you had a cake."

"Ah, cake!" Only now April remembered about it that she was suppose to share it with the boys. 

With readiness she brought them the remaining of the cake, and in return, they gave her nearly the whole pizza (they only took one piece each). Therefore, the twins could enjoy the better part of both the cake and pizza. April returned to Stellar with the victory prize. They were about to eat the pizza when April decided to get some drinks to quench their thirst. She remembered that they had several canes in the fridge. Once again, April went to the kitchen, hoping that boys would have forgotten all about sodas in the fridge. 

Unfortunately, they already were in the kitchen, finishing off the cake. April tried to sneak up from behind their backs to the refrigerator without getting caught. She wanted to grab quickly two canes and disappear, but her plan was ruined when Colt blocked the door to the fridge with his leg.

C: "April, what do you want?"

April flinched when she had been spotted. Without answering them, she tried to open the fridge again.

FB: "April?" he waited for an answer.

A: "So, I wanted a drink! Is there something wrong about it?"

FB: "No, but you two just had tea and you still have the teapot. It is us who must be thirsty."

A: "I'll bring you the teapot in a minute." 

And she tried to get her drinks again.

C: "First, you bring it to us, then you can have your sodas."

April clenched her fists, but obeyed. In the room Stellar was waiting for her.

S: "What happened there?" 

A: "The guys were in the kitchen, and now it's impossible to get anything out of there without them noticing it."

S: "What? How dare do these rootless peasants prevent us in any way!"

A: "Would you like to deal with them yourself?" 

Stellar gave her a nudge. Stellar rapidly got up and went to where the voices were coming from. April rushed after her. Stellar burst into the kitchen. 

"What? What is this!! Who dares to rise here against the royal will? Ah?"

SR: "To tell you the truth, on this space ship you have even less rights than any of us."

S: "What?" She was really shocked to hear that. "For that I'll... I'll!!!"

FB: "Easy now, Stellar!"

A: "Yes, Stellar, please, calm down. They are right." 

Stellar gave her sister a puzzled look. She didn't understand why she was also against her.

A: "A-a, you see..." 

She tried to find the right words to use without offending her sister. 

"This ship is part of our Planet. And, on this board, only the laws by earth work. So, according to it, here, on this very ship, all of us have equal rights."

S: "Then why he is saying that I have less rights then you?!" resented the princess.

A: "Please try to understand, the crew of any ship always have more rights than any of its passengers or guests."

S: "But I'm a princess! And your space craft landed on surface of my planet."

C: "We also have one princess here."

SR: Yes, April. Go and work it out with her as equals. I'm tired of listening to all of this nonsense."

A: "All right. Just give us the lemonade for what I came for."

FB: "You mean there are some left?"

A: "Fireball, I've bought them for myself."

FB: "But now you can share them with all of us."

A: "Yeah, sure. You can have 3 canes, but the rest is ours!" 

SR: "April. Have you brought the teapot?"

A: "Yes, yes..." she gave them the teapot and left with Stellar to finish the pizza in her room.

A: "Stellar, it would be better not to challenge the boys. They are too independent even from the regulations we have back on Earth. You better apologize to them, unless you want to spoil your relationship with them."

S: "What?! Me... beg for forgiveness...?! Anyways, I don't care what they'll think about me!"

A: "You are my sister. And you've made a bad impression on them. You and me, we look so much alike that it can interfere with MY friendship with them. Then, I won't be able to work with them anymore. During the fight, it's very important to trust and depend in each other."

S: "What is it to you? They'll fly away, you'll stay here."

A: "That's Impossible."

S: "Mother won't let you go."

A: "I'll go anyway."

S: "And, I'll be alone again? I don't think so."

A: "You can come with me." offered April.

S: "How many times do I have to repeat it - mother won't let any of us go away. We belong to Lavana! How come you don't get it? Without her permission, Remrod will never take off from here, not to mention leave!

A: "I'll speak to her." Stellar gave her sister a puzzled look.

A: "Where shall we stay for the night?" 

She changed the subject.

S: "Let's stay here." Stellar paused and continued. "And... Well, I'll apologize to the boys."

A: "Better do it now."

S: "Okay."

The girls returned to the kitchen. Stellar halfheartedly stopped at the threshold, not knowing where to begin. To buck up her sister, April lightly nudged her forward and said:

A: "Stellar want to tell you something."

S: "Yeah, I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry, that I shouted at you. I'm so sorry!" 

Stellar put her tongue out and run back to April's room. April stayed with the guys.

FB: "Some sister you have there!" 

April shrugged.

C: "I like her!"

FB: "Sure you do! You like every girl you see."

A: "We'll stay at Remrod tonight."

SR: "And where Stellar will sleep tonight?"

A: "I have two-story bed." 

April was surprised that they never noticed this. "If my mother calls, please, tell her that we are staying here tonight."

FB: "Okay."

April went back to her sister.

A: " Lets go for a walk." Offered April, when all cups, saucers and spoons were cleaned and the room gained a decent look again.

S: "No, it's too wet out there." Stellar screwed up. "And it will be dark soon."

A: "Yes, it gets dark amazingly fast here."

S: "What do you mean? You have a longer day?"

A: "Aha. The difference is that our day is 24 hours long while your day is only 18 hours long. Nearly six hours difference. Of course, all planets have their own day-length, but its always somewhere the same." 

April has quickly done all necessary calculations. April spent some more time explaining to Stellar what an hour is to what a meter is since Lavanians were using a different system of measurements.

S: "To tell you the truth, I'm tired of all this scientific nonsense. Let's talk about something more interesting." 

A: "We can watch the sunset."

S: "Can we do it through monitors?"

April smiled. Viewing the sunset through monitors was like watching paintings on TV. Stellar sighed and leaded to the way out. Their elegant festival gowns had not dried yet, so April put on her everyday suit and offered to Stellar one of her clothing out of the closet.

* * *

A light fresh wind blew on the glade, and night came. There was no moon in the sky and almost no stars. It seemed that Lavana without its sun was lost deep in space far from any other worlds. The girls walked in the rising mist not far away from Remrod.

S: "It's interesting why mother never mentioned to me that I have a sister?"

A: "I'm more curious why daddy always said that my mother died!"

S: "It's easy. You wouldn't try to find her if you knew that she's dead. If it had not been for the enemies of yours, you would not come looking through the dust cloud."

A: "Yea... I understand... You know, when mother called me daughter I felt a little ashamed. I guess I'm kinda use to have a dad only, but now I have mother, dad and you - my sister." 

She griped Stellar's hand. They walked in silence for some minutes. They made a circle and came out from the meadows where the Earth battle ship was resting. 

* * *

A new day came. The last day on hospitable Lavana. Remrod was leaving at noon to catch up with the Earth starfleet under Commander Eagle's command. 

A: "Well, Stellar, will you come with me or stay here?"

S: "I don't know. I would like to go with you, but mother won't let me."

A: "I promise to speak with her."

S: "I don't think that it's going to work, but... it won't do any harm either."

A: "We'll see."

The Star Sheriffs and Stellar were having breakfast made out of convenience foods, which was bought back at one of the planets on their way here. Stellar has declared that this was hardly eatable. Mumbling something about their royal kitchen and her favorite dishes she ate her portion quick enough. Meantime, April, who was digging in the firdge, had found a long ago forgotten gallon of ice cream. At the same time, the boys decided to have lunch too, and they were right at time.

FB: "Whoo! Ice cream!" 

He took a spoon and jumped to the ice cream in April's arms. He tried to carefully push her away but it wasn't so easy. Meanwhile, Colt had joined Fireball in his effort. As the most well-mannered Saber Rider stood aside with his spoon ready and waiting for a right moment to wrest the ice cream. Feeling that boys were overcoming, April used a trick to get her out of the mess.

A: "Boys, where are your manners? Look at Saber Rider - he is not like you."

Baffled Colt and Fireball looked at their leader. This was the moment April needed and along with Stellar they slipped out from the kitchen and blocking the door behind them.

"First make yourself scrambled eggs, and only after you'll get some ice cream. And the quicker you'll do it the more you'll get!" they heard April's voice behind the door.

When they heard dishes ding - boys have begun to prepare their meal - the girls quietly unlocked the door and went to finish the ice cream in the control-room. It was first Stellar's visit here.

A: "Well, what are you going to say?" one sister asked to another sister when she looked around.

S: "A-a... I'm..."

April took it as a compliment and continued to say.

A: "I've designed it."

S: "Well, it a little bit old fashion, but it'll do!" she reassured April. 

A: "You mean you have better ships?" April immediately became interested. 

A spare idea especially if it belongs to other civilization never always can help. 

"Can we see them?"

S: "No. The entrance to the ships is guarded well by the robots subordinating only to the Queen of Lavana."

April raised her hand and knocked on the ring on her finger. Stellar understood the tip-off.

S: "It won't do. Those robots were installed after the Kings departure."

A: "I can ask a mother then to give us a permit?"

S: "You already are going to ask her for too much. I'm not sure that you'll get at least a little." 

The boys entered in to the control-room. After the meal they weren't so pushy. Anyway they finished the ice cream in no time. 

FB: "This is the last day in this haven!" he said stretching in his settle unit. 

There was a pause. Anytime when someone started to talk about leaving this place it always ended up in silence. Everyone was too uncertain in everything.

A: "We'll go to the castle." declared a new made princess after showing Stellar the Remrod. 

The boys exchanged glance they thought that this is it - she refused to continue work with them.

C: "Well, see you later then." 

Colt wanted to say good bye but someone hit him from behind.

"We are not leaving yet!" he heard a whisper and Colt shut up.

A: "Have you find out the Outrider coordinates?"

SR: "At the very first day."

A: "That's good."

Then the girls left the ship.

C: "What shall we do? April has taken some of her belongings."

FB: "We should report this to Commander Eagle."

SR: "How? This dust cloud is opaque for the radio waves. Furthermore, we don't even know if THEY will let this communication go through the Lavana force field."

C: "And one more thing - the Outriders may find out that we are short on the crew."

FB: "Then there is only one thing to do left - launch off, goout from the dust cloud and inform Commander by the direct radio beam. 

* * *

A and S: "Good morning!

""Good morning, girls!" answered Clio.

Twins have found their mother nearby the castle.

A: "I've came to say good bye. Today we should go." April kept her eyes away from her mother and her sister.

"You don't want to stay with us?" the Queen asked sadly.

A: "It's beautiful here but I must go. We are a team and without me they won't manage. I can't let them down."

"I understand... You have to go. But promise me that you'll visit us often enough."

A: "Of course! Now than I'm aware of your existence nothing can keep me away from you!" exclaimed April and added softly "I hardly will be able to live without you!"

Stellar stood nearby. She was amazed how easy her mother let go her daughter.

Clio went silent. April also didn't sad anything else. She didn't know how to say that Stellar also wants to leave her. Like all mothers Clio sensed her own children.

"You want to ask for something?"

A: "Ah... Well..." started April, "I don't like to be separated with Stellar again. May she come with me?"

April waited for categorical NO, after all Stellar has curtained her that they'll nether will be able to leave Lavana together.

"You both want to leave me alone here?" Clio answered in an injured voice, but her face didn't show anything except maternal love.

April said nothing, looking at the floor. Stellar seemed to have disappeared.

"Call her to me!" April felt a slight hope. 

She found her sister at the nearest corner.

S: "Well that's it. Time to say farewell."

A: "What?" she didn't listen to her, "We have to go. Quick!" she grasped Stellar's hand and brought her back to their mother.

Clio embraced both her daughters and led them to the summerhouse. When everyone took their places the Queen has asked Stellar: "Are you sure you want to go?"

Stellar silently nodded. She bit her eyes into the mother's face. No matter how hard it was for Clio to let go of her daughter she decided to do it last night. When the twins were walking in the woods, Lasana came to the Queen. Her friend understood her condition and they had talked for the half of the night. Lasana had reminded the Queen that once she was young and impatient too, and ready to fight everyone when her liberty was threatened. Yes, the Queen Clio did remember, she did understand, and she knew how it felt. But still it was hard decision. She remembered Earth - world of human. She knew that there would be scums around, ready to use her innocent child, and she just couldn't, simply couldn't let her Stellar go there.

"Earth is not a place for the princesses." in queen mind's eye pictures were changing of her native planet, and not all of them were nice ones.

"People there are different from the ones you knew. You'll have to learn to always look behind you and be on guard. You'll never know what's on their mind. Those people are capable for a larceny, a treachery and even a murder..."

A: "Earth have radically changed in the past years. The necessity to fight with the Outriders have united people... Well, with a few exceptions, of course, but she will always be with me and nothing bad will happen to her! I grew up there and I know the laws on which people are living there. Besides, our daddy is there, he'll look after us, and don't forget my friends. Are they not worthy enough to become personal guards of our royal highnesses?!"

"You thought of everything already!" admired the Queen.

A: "Not everything, but... all I know is that I don't want to apart from Stellar!" 

S: "Yes mother, we want to be together!"

"Well then. Let it be so. But April for this you must to reason your father to come down on Lavana."

A: "He'll do it gladly!"

"Maybe. But it seems like he's afraid to do it. He's afraid he won't have enough strength to leave this place again. April, have you understood your mission? I want to see your father!"

A: "Yes, mother, as soon as I'll see him..."

"Go girls, you have much to do." the Queen looked weary now it became obviously she didn't sleep this night.

Girls hugged their mother good bye and rushed to collect Stellar's belongings. On the way the princess has grabbed a pair of robots to help her collect her things. Stellar only was throwing out her best clothes out from the closet on the bad, chairs or on the floor.

A: "Don't take everything!" she warned her sister 

"There is not enough place at Remrod to all your outfits."

S: "What should I do without it?" the princess was really amazed.

A: "Take only the most necessary things with you. Three gala howns will be enough."

Stellar gave her sister a broken look and ordered the robots to take out some of the dresses. In two hours her belongings were finally packed and waiting at the backyard, ready to be transported to the Remrod. Despite April's hard work in reducing the luggage quantity it was still too much

A: "Seams like Remrod will stow to the top with the royal luggage and will become a transport instead of a battle ship. You'll have to leave here not less then a half of it!"

S: "Never!"

A: "Stellar!"

S: "What!? I'm used to my stuff!"

A: "Take this one, that one and this trunk. Well and this box!" ordered April to the robots. 

S: "No! Load everything!" interfered the owner of the stuff.

A: "Load only what I've said. The rest of it take back to the princess's chambers."

Of course the robots were obeying April - she had the royal ring on her finger. Stellar took umbrage at everyone and disappeared. April sent the robots and the luggage to the Remrod. At noon the boys came. With sad faces, they approached April to say goodbye.

SR: "April...

A: "Yes Saber."

SR: "We have to go..."

A: "I know..." she started to say, but was interrupted.

SR: "If you want we could visit you sometimes." his tone was almost pleading and compassive.

Looking at their faces, she noticed their sadness, almost like all of them would break in tears. April couldn't understand why they decided to say those words. Meanwhile, Stellar come to April from the behind. April felt Stellar's approach and turned to her hoping that she could explain what was going on. Now April recalled that she didn't tell boys that Stellar will go with them. She was about to open her mouth and tell them great news when Stellar started to speak.

S: "How nice of you came to say farewell. Put some snap in to it!" 

But at the same time she thought: _'They haven't saw my luggage coming their direction... Gosh, they like April so much... Hope one day they'll like me too!.. They are anguish just of the thought that they have to leave her. I'll give them some more moments to suffer.'_ and added in loud:

"We have much to do today. I have big plans for the two of us."

April didn't interfere in Stellar's game. She just stood there with eyes on the floor, trying hard not to laugh. The boys were now sure about their suspicion of her leaving them. Once again they said "Bye" to her and slowly turned around, walking away from them, looking behind every step lingering along to the ship.

A: "Now what?!" She asked when they were out of reach

S: "We have to be on Remrod before them. Otherwise they'll see my luggage and they'll find out the truth! If that happens we won't get to have some fun with them."

A: "Right!" she agreed with her sister, and twins run to the nearest flying platforms "stop", making sure of to be the first ones on board.

By that time, the Star Sheriffs were approaching Remrod through the park. Suddenly Fireball stopped. Saber Rider turned to him. He had foreseen that something like this would happen. By the expression on his friend's face Saber Rider understood that his worst suspicion came true.

FB: "I can't go!" 

Colt and Saber Rider silently watched him.

FB: "What will I do without April?"

C: "The same what you did, when she was with us."

FB: "No! I'll stay here!"

SR: "But what will you do here?" Saber Rider's position at a Star Sheriffs leader became worse and worse with each minute passing by - his group was falling apart right in front of his eyes.

FB: "I'll be with April. You know what we... You know what I mean!"

C: "But she's got her family here. Who do you have here on this planet?"

FB: "Maybe my family is also here! No one knows where are my parents. Where did they came from..."

SR: "But King Jarret has told about your father's death..."

FB: "And he never mentioned where my father come from."

Saber Rider said nothing. After all, he couldn't force people to do that they didn't want to.

SR: "We need you, Fireball!"

FB: "I better stay here." 

Saber Rider reproachful look at his friend and he couldn't understand why Fireball's decisiveness, gallantry and finally liability disappeared in minutes. 

FB: "I don't think, what I'll be much help now."- mumbled Fireball under his breath. 

He didn't look at Saber Rider nor at Colt and silently shifted from foot to foot. Finally, after a long pause he sad: 

"I'll see you off."

"C: "You know Saber Rider, I like to stay here too!"

SR: "What?" he was ready to break in curses but was able to restrain himself.

C: "Remember that girl what I meet at the Birthday party. Well, she likes me."

SR: "No Colt, you'll come with me!" he shook Colt hard "Colt, Fireball this is your duty! How can you?!" he choked in anger.

Fireball firmly stood with his decision to stay on Lavana.

C: "OK, Saber, I'll go with you."

Colt as well as Fireball saw Saber Rider in fury for the first time and this spectacle really made them shiver.

C: "But can I see Tola before we'll leave?" Colt started to bargain.

SR: "No!" cut the leader "Once and for all - No!" 

Colt grimaced, but it didn't help. The rest of the way, they were silent. The delay was on hand to the twins. Stellar and April had time to ordered robots to carry Stellar's luggage to the ship. So when Saber Rider, Colt and Fireball appeared near the Remrod nothing pointed to girls presence. The boys went into the hatch. It was done in a deep stillness. Then the door from the lower deck opened and all three of them stepped in when water out of nowhere came running down on them followed by confetti. After one bucket fell down on Colt. It was as a signal. The twins came running out from different corners.

A and S: "Surprise!" and they laughed. 

The boys completely forgot about their miserable condition and eyed in amazement over April and Stellar.

A: "We are coming with you!"

S: "Yep!" 

It seamed like the boys didn't understood what twins just have told them. Then their speechless wonderment was replaced by the wild joy, and of course Fireball's decision to stay on Lavana was forgotten.

* * *

Through several minutes after Remrod, without any difficulties, lifted off, making several circles around planet before leaving the Lavana System completely to join with the fleet of the Cavalry Command. The Queen saw, as in Lavanian azure skies a small day star disappeared. And this small star carried away her daughters. Deep in her heart she knew that it would happen someday. That's why she was so afraid then an alien of a vessel came so close to the planet's force field. Now only sadness was left heavy inside her, black sadness...

* * *

The Lavanian defensive force field was passed without any difficulties. Several hours of flight and Remrod has flown in the airlock of fleet's flagman ship. The Star Sheriffs and Stellar came to report to Commander Eagle. After hearing of what they have found out he said: 

CE: "Star Sheriffs, I want to ask you to keep information about my kingdom as a secret." and not seeing the boys anymore he grabbed both his daughters in a big hug. 

"At last, both of you together again! Tell me now how are they down there?"

A: "Mother let Stellar come here with me only on one condition - you must go down there to see her."

CE: "I will, after we'll defeat the Outriders in this area. Only after that I suppose we'll deserved a good vacation on Lavana."

S and A: "Right!"

Their father looked in amazement at his girls. _'They are copies of each other'_ he thought.

S: "If you only would know how great to have a father!.."

A: "...And a mother!"

Twins told to their father the story of how they got acquainted, becoming friends and later quarreled, but afterwards they found out that they were sisters and all misunderstandings were forgotten.

A: "Here" April gave a ring back to her father.

CE: "Did it help you?"

A: "Well, a little bit," and girls exchanged glances both recalled a fight for Stellar's luggage.

* * *

The earth ships raced to meeting unseeable, but certain danger, which was waiting for them deep under the surface of nameless planet and ready to throw all its might in multiple Outrider squads with Jesse Blue to lead them.

The End. 

* * *

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/id/stellar/
   [2]: mailto:stellar@mailcity.com



End file.
